Time to Join the Circus
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: A Drarry ongoing fanfic. Harry has ran away from the magical world when he meets Jezobel, she takes him to the circus in town. But what will happen when the infamous Draco Malfoy appears? Read to find out, 1 review per chapter to keep it going.


**Hey guys, I just watched Weber's Circus, and it inspired me to make this. I've only ever done 1 Drarry fic before, so I hope this is good. I've read loads of others fanfics, but I wanted a circus one. Because when I watched those acts, I really felt connected to them. So if you are in Australia or South America (I think they said they were going to go there. But I'm not sure) If the Circus comes to your town, watch it. Anyway here's the story, R&R and I really hope you like it as much as I do. By the way, if you didn't know Weber's Circus isn't a movie, it's live. :) By the way the () that are bold mean Harry's thoughts, or whoever's first person view it is.**

I had defeated Voldemort. I had defeated the Dark Lord that left darkness across the lands. I had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named who had destroyed all hope, in his attempt to conquer all witches and wizards, make Muggles his slaves or killing them. I had defeated the purpose of my existence. I didn't have a reason to live. No evil mastermind trying to rule Hogwarts and the rest of the magical world. He was dead. I killed him. He was gone...forever.

I ran. I ran away from all the publicity, adoring fans, swooning girls, Ron and Hermione, all my friends. I even ran away from Ginny, although things between us were forced; I still cared about her the most. That year we had 'gone out' we got really close, I became more of a friend to her than Ron or Hermione. All because of the people we loved. Ginny had fallen in love with Lavender Brown, a girl, I know. She thought the school would make her an outcast if she ever told anyone, so she decided to make a plot with me. Ginny knew I was gay, she also knew that everyone was getting suspicious that I didn't have a girlfriend. Ever since the end of fifth year, when everyone learned about Voldemort actually being back, girls had all been coming up to me and asking me out, swooning over me. They whispered behind cleverly positioned hands, making it seem like they were coughing or giggling, and in some cases, that was true. Some girls were intimidating really, it got to the point where wherever I walked a girl would throw herself at my feet and beg me to go on a date with them. I would always awkwardly say that I couldn't and that I had to do something like a detention. It was always the same, that's why when Ginny came up to me proposing the idea that we fake a relationship to fool everyone (and make Lavender jealous) I agreed. And so for a year we forced a relationship that had no love in it. Eventually Lavender told her feelings of jealousy to Ginny and they started going out. They've been engaged for what? Four months now? Ginny was scared and worried out of her mind when someone told her that Lavender had been attacked by Greyback, so she killed him, and ran to the Great Hall where Lavender was being seen to by one of the Professors.

Ginny hasn't been the same since then, she has become more open (which doesn't seem normal for a girl who thought their lover was dead) she let out secrets more. She said that seeing Lavender there on that stretcher dying made her realize that she wanted to leave no loose ends if she were to die suddenly. It made her care for Lavender more and they did more things together. She said that she didn't want to die and not have done all the things she wanted to do. So now she works as an actress in Muggle movies and T.V. shows, sometimes even opting for voice acting. Lavender teaches Astronomy at Hogwarts now. She gets loads of visits on the weekends from Ginny and plenty of snogging sessions. I don't think Ron approves yet. He really doesn't like the fact that his little sister is dating his ex-girlfriend. I don't think he likes her being a lesbian either. But the rest of the family are all very supportive.

I ran away from all of it... Even though I knew I would probably never see Ginny's smiling face of a Monday afternoon just after she left work. I would never see Ron and Hermione, the happy couple, my best friends, ever again. No one from the magical community would ever see me again because I ran away, to a small town just outside of London. Leaving me on this curb wishing I had food. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts from the unfamiliar feeling of a body against my legs.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm so sorry-y-y!" I looked to my legs to see a girl in what looked like an acrobat's costume. I hadn't been gone so long that it is Halloween had I?

She was wearing a leather black top with flecks of gold, silver and pink spread across it. And was wearing black tights that came down just past her knees. A silk lavender skirt came halfway down her thighs, and black laced shoes with a two inch high heel were sitting on her feet in a comfortable manner. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a long ponytail with a blue bow tied neatly to it. It was obvious that she wasn't wearing much makeup. No foundation, just some light pink lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara. Freckles splattered across her cheeks and on her nose, just beneath her shocking blue eyes which held flecks of green in the depths of blue. Her eyes were an almond shape, as if it weren't impossible enough for her to look ugly without the shape of her eyes. She looked beautiful, if I swung that way; I would be in love with her. As I am sure many other men have already.

"That's alright, I guess I shouldn't be sitting here. I don't mean to be rude but what are you wearing?" I asked hoping that it didn't sound too rude of me to ask.

"Oh this? This is my costume; you see I am in the circus that's in town at the moment. It's called 'Fonzie's bizarre circus of wonder' **(1)**," Her voice held a tone suggesting she was shy, when her voice was only just above a whisper. Making it very hard to hear her. I was pretty sure she was a Muggle by the way she dressed; no witch would ever join a Muggle circus and dress like that. It just didn't happen.

"You work for a circus?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me; I wished that I hadn't sounded like a child. But apparently I had since she laughed. It was a beautiful laugh too, it was music to my ears and I was sure from that moment; that every guy she had ever met had most definitely fallen in love with her. If they weren't completely gay that is.

"Yes, are you surprised? A lot of the people I meet are surprised when I say that I ran away to join the circus," I was surprised, she just didn't seem like the type of woman who would join the circus.

"Yes, I am surprised. You don't seem like you would fit in with the circus crowd. May I ask, can I see this show by any chance?" I asked, getting more and more curious by the second.

"Well I suppose you could show you some of our rehearsals. Why? Are you interested in joining?" She asked, her voice still ringing in the air ten seconds after she spoke.

"Well I don't know yet. I'm super flexible, I don't know why," I began. I thought **(**Maybe it's because when Lockhart removed all of the bones in my arm in second year, it might have moved other bones around too making me super flexible**)**. I continued, "I just am. So I might be interested." I said mumbling half the time. And so she started walking in the opposite direction she was going in the first place and lead me to a clearing. Where we kept walking until we finally stopped at the top of a not so steep hill. There was a giant purple tent, it was coloured with blue and pink polka dots and it had lots of flashing lights saying 'Fonzie's bizarre circus of wonder' all sorts of other things like 'rides', 'fairy floss', 'popcorn' and 'games'. There wasn't anyone there, so I figured that they had only just come to town, or were leaving soon. There were a lot of performers walking around. About 10 clowns, 17 acrobats at least, 8 dogs, 4 lions (that were locked up in cages of course), 3 guys on stilts, 3 women who were obviously the animal trainers, 5 ponies, 9 horses, 2 elephants, and the obvious ring leader.

"Wow!" I said in utter amazement, it was stunning. The pure beauty of it all was just wonderful. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask your name. My name is Harry, what's yours?" I asked, feeling stupid that I had forgotten to ask for her name. I stretched out my hand for her to shake it and she took it.

"My name's Jezebel, it's nice to meet you Harry. Come on, lets go inside, you haven't seen it all yet," And with that she dropped my hand and lead me into the big top. It looked much bigger inside the tent. When I walked in I spotted a familiar head of white blonde hair 'no way...' I thought. That same person leaped off the safety of the platform and jumped into the arms of another gymnast. Doing a somersault before landing on the mattress and posing. And right then I realized that I was staring into the eyes of the guy who always made fun of me. And was mean to all my friends. The guy I thought I hated.

Draco bloody Malfoy.

**1- I put that there so you know how to say Fonzie. Okay, so you say fon-zey, now you know how to say his name.****  
>There you go here's the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. I stayed up really late doing this so it might not be as good writing as it usually is. Anyway R&amp;R! I need 1 review per chapter to keep going. I might raise that to 5 if it gets a positive response. I'd like to say thanks to my beta person SSS - Severus Snape Supporter! You are such an awesome beta. :) 'Till the next chapter, bye!<strong>


End file.
